A Dark Beginning
by redgriffin22
Summary: Harry Potter and Asagi Kusanagi an old friends and they are reunited. Voldemort gains control of Gamera, will they be able to rescue him? Hermione has turned on him. I don't own Harry Potter or Gamera. Turned in a trilogy.
1. Prologue

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR GAMERA

Harry and Asagi

Prologue

Two kids stood and watch as the giant turtle Gamera fought a bat-like bird called Gyoas in Tokyo, Japan. The Gyoas was gaining the upper hand. But gamera fought hard and bravely against the Gyoas. Gamera used his shell to injured the bird and then shot a fireball into the face of the Gyoas killing it. The kids cheered as Gamera left.

One was a girl who lived in Japan her whole live. The boy was from England who there for a trip. Both were connected to Gamera through little pendants. The boy looked at the monster and smiled. Gamera took off and flew back to sea. The boy rubbed the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Bye Gamera" he said walking away

He did not realize that Gamera would need his help later in the future to help him with a new danger that will arise. He dropped his pendant on the ground and walked away. The girl picked it up and watched him leave. She knew that they would see other again.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Gamera or Harry Potter. Enjoy this story.

Chapter 1: An Old Friend

Harry potter was asleep in his bed in a peaceful dream when he was woke up by Neville Longbottom. Harry rubbed his faced couple of time and looked at Neville; he was dressed up from his date that night.

"What is it, Neville?" asked Harry

"Somebody wants to talk with you. They say that they're an old friend of yours. They left a letter for you"

Harry took the letter from Neville and opened it.

_Harry,_

_It's been a while since we last spoke. It is urgent that I talk to you; please call this number when you get a chance 555-2864. It will be great hearing from you. – Asagi Kusanagi_

"Asagi" whispered Harry lying back in bed. He knew that this was important.

The last time they spoke to one another was before his third year at Hogwarts. That was two years ago. The next day was the beginning of winter break for them. He was spending it at Ron's. He asked Mr. Weasley to use the phone. He dialed the number from the letter.

"Hello?"

"Can I talk to Asagi?"

"Who's this?"

"Harry Potter"

"Hey Harry, sorry didn't recognize your voice, how have you been?

"I'm Fine"

"You got the letter?"

"Yes, what is this about?"

"Let's talk in person, meet at the King's Cross at Eleven tomorrow."

"Ok bye"

"Bye, it was nice talking to you."

Harry hung up the phone. Ron came around the corner and bumped into him. He was angry about something. He turned and noticed that it was Harry. His face turned red with embarrassment.

"Where were you?" asked Ron

"Using your phone, where's Hermione" said Harry

"Japan, it's the anniversary of her parent's death, or did you forget that her parent died during a trip there two years ago."

"The Gamera and Gyoas battle happened then"

"Hermione believes that it was Gamera"

"Bull" said Harry

"Gamera's evils, Harry face it." said Ron

"Gamera's NOT evil, Ron!" shouted Harry storming out of room

The tension between them made dinner uneasy for everyone. Everyone expect Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sided with Ron. They sided with Harry. He decided to call it an early night. He closed his eyes and dream about Gamera. He was woke up by Ginny the next morning.

"Morning Ginny, do you what time it is?"

"Ten-Thirty"

"I'm going to be late." Said Harry jumping out of bed

He ran out of the room and ran down the stairs faster than normal. He grabbed a broom and took off. He made sure that no one saw him on his broom when he landed. He entered the station with two minutes to spare. He started looking around when he noticed a girl sitting alone on a bench. He walked up to her.

"Asagi?" asked Harry

"Hello, Harry"


	3. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN GAMERA OR HARRY POTTER SO DON'T SUE

Chapter 2: Reunited

"It's been awhile Harry. You look tired" said Asagi

"Tough times" replied Harry "What's up?" sitting next her and smiled.

"It's Gamera, Harry. You remember him right?"

"Of Course" said Harry nodding, how could forget the giant that saved the lives during the Gyoas attack two years ago.

"He's under mind control."

"Voldemort for sure"

"Voldemort?" asked Asagi

"The guy who murdered my parents, he must have used the Imperius Curse on him."

"What curse?" asked Asagi

"It's a curse that makes you do whatever the person using it wants" said Harry

"That's awful" said Asagi

"I have a plan but it's too dangerous for you. I will fight Voldemort and it should result in Gamera becoming free."

"Why is it dangerous?" asked Asagi

"There is a spell that can kill people and he will use it against me." said Harry who looked Asagi.

"What do I have to do?" asked Asagi

"When the fighting begins I want you to hide." said Harry

"Ok and this will help you since he needs help from both of us" said Asagi handing him the pendant that he dropped two years ago. "I bet you remember this"

He could not help but smiled. He had forgotten that this connected him to Gamera.

"Yes but how?"

"I kept it when you dropped it after the battle. I thought that he needs us again and now that time has come"

"I have to get going" said Harry standing. He and Asagi walked out of station.

"By the way Harry" said Asagi "When are we going to rescue Gamera?"

"Tomorrow I hope" said Harry "But for right now the Weasleys are probably wondering where I am right now"

"Well then goodbye Harry" said Asagi

He got on his broom and left for the burrow. He was not looking forwards to get there anytime soon. He landed in the yard around noon. He put the pendant around his neck and enter the house.


	4. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN GAMERA OR HARRY POTTER, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS

Chapter 3: Gamera's New Ally

Harry entered the burrow at ten after twelve, Ron was not happy to see him. Before he could do anything, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny came in and told him off. He took them aside and told them about Gamera and everything that happened. Mrs. Weasley hugged him and started crying.

"That's awful, Harry" said Ginny putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Ron thinks that Gamera is the problem." said Harry.

He took the pendant from his neck and showed to them. He held in his hand, it starting glowing orange. He could not help but start smiling.

"Guess that there is hope after all." said Harry

"Huh?"

"This pendant connects Asagi and me to Gamera. We share the strength and pain with him."

They heard the door open and Ron came in again but this with Fred and George and Mr. Weasley. He smiled when he heard about Voldemort controling Gamera.

"Good, now he can't do any more harm" laughed Ron

Harry punched him in the face. Ron tackled him and knocked him to the ground. Ron drew his wand and shouted "Stupefy" at the same time Harry drew his wand shouting "Expelliarmus" The spell collided in midair and rebound and hit Ron in the face.

Before Ron could do anything, Ginny grabbed her wand and shouted "Stupefy"

"Thanks, Ginny" said Harry

"Anytime, Harry" replied Ginny

Ron left the room glaring at them. Mr. Weasley left with him followed by Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny remained in the room with Harry. He stared at Ginny because she had turned on her own brother to protect him.

"Hermione is to blame" said Ginny

"Ginny" Said Mrs. Weasley angry

"She's right" said Harry "Hermione believes that Gamera's fault that her parents died. The Gyoas are what really killed her parents"

"What are we going to do?"

"First we must break Voldemort's control of Gamera. Then we will deal will Hermione and Ron."

"I want to help" said Ginny

"You can't" said Harry

"Harry, you are going to need all the help you can get" said Ginny looking him straight in the eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR GAMERA

Chapter 4: Explanation

Harry, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny left the burrow the next day for the London airport where Asagi was waiting for harry. She was surprised to see them with him. Harry introduced them to Asagi who smiled at them. They boarded the plane for Japan.

"I hope we will be able to rescue Gamera" said Ginny as they sat down.

"We will, Ginny" said Asagi smiling at Harry.

The plane ride was about twelve hours. Ginny was not so happy sitting on a plane for twelve hours. Asagi noticed it and looked at Mrs. Weasley who also was unhappy about something.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Asagi

"First time in an airplane" laughed Harry

When the plane landed in Tokyo, Ginny kissed the ground when they got off. Harry and Asagi laughed when Mr. Kusanagi appeared in the airport to greet them. Harry bowed which was a surprise to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Mr. Kusanagi bowed back smiling at them.

"Hello Harry, it's been a while" said Mr. Kusanagi

"It has been sir" said Harry looking around for Miss. Nagamine but did not see her. She was another good friend of his that he was hoping to introduce to them.

They were going to stay at Asagi's house according to Harry. Mr. Kusanagi and Asagi both nodded. They reached the house after six in the afternoon. Asagi started dinner for them. As they finished Ginny asked Harry about how he met Asagi and Gamera.

"This was before my third year at Hogwarts, the Dursleys and I went on trip to the store to buy Dudley new clothes. I saw this booth for a contest. It was trip to Japan for two weeks. I entered when they were not looking. The next week I received the letter notifying me that I won. The Dursleys were mad but I didn't care. So I packed my bags and left for the trip. I didn't know that this trip was going to more exciting than I thought. "

He paused to let Mrs. Weasley and Ginny could understand the first part of his story then he continued his story

"I met Asagi at a store when I was looking for a place to stay. Mr. Kusanagi was nice enough to let me stay there for the two weeks. But during that two week, a Gyoas appeared, of course I did not know the name at the time. Asagi and I received pendants from Mr. Yonemori who got them from when Gamera was in an atoll. I didn't realize that the pendants connected us to Gamera until we both were hurt by Gyoas. After the battle which was before I had to leave to return to England, Gamera healed our wounds and I dropped my pendant by accident lucky Asagi found and kept for me. We have remained friends since the battle because of our connection with Gamera. Now the Gamera is in trouble and we have to help him." he finished

Ginny just stared at him tears in her eyes; Mrs. Weasley ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Can't breathe" gasped Harry and she let go of him.

"Dinner's ready" said Asagi coming into the room.


	6. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T SUE

Chapter 5: The War Begins

Harry and Asagi left early the next morning to find Gamera and Voldemort. They got in Asagi's fathers car. Harry scar began to hurt which meant Voldemort was near and so was Gamera. Before they could leave the drive way, Miss Nagamine came and stopped them. She looked at Asagi with disappointment.

"Where do you think you're going Asagi" She noticed Harry "Harry?"

"Yes Miss Nagamine, it's me" said Harry smiling under the pain of his scar which was burning badly.

"We're going to help Gamera" said Asagi

"Are you crazy? You can't help him; you don't ever know where to look."

"They're close" said Harry showing that he was in pain.

"How do you know?" asked Miss Nagamine

"The scar on my forehead" said Harry "This scar connects Voldemort and me like the pendants do"

"So let's get going" said Miss Nagamine, Harry and Asagi looked at each other. "I am going with you no matter what"

"Fine" said Harry

They drove for about thirty minutes until Harry's scar burn bad enough to make them stop as Gamera appeared landing in the middle of Tokyo. The dark mark appeared over Gamera as he gave a roared that sound like nothing he had heard before. Death eaters appeared near Gamera with Voldemort and a young girl in front of them.

"ATTACK" Voldemort shouted

"Voldemort" Shouted Harry who caused Asagi and Miss Nagamine to jump. Voldemort look down at them and he smiled.

"Harry, what a surprise this is." laughed Voldemort

"Free Gamera!" said Harry drawing his wand.

"Never, Avada Kedavra"

"Expelliarmus" Shouted Harry at the same time as Voldemort. The spells collided in midair. As the spells were pushing back and forth, Gamera looked confused. Asagi stepped forward

"Asagi, no that thing will kill you" said Miss Nagamine

"I can't quit till it's over."

Asagi grabbed her pendant and focus her mind on Gamera. He looked down at her and the fight. Gamera was back to normal. She watched as a jet of green light hit Harry in the crest. He fell to the ground. They ran over to Harry finding out that he was not breathing. Miss Nagamine started performing CPR on him with no luck. Asagi looked up at Gamera.

Gamera looked down at Harry and let out a long roar. Harry started moving, sitting up. He saw that Gamera standing in front of him. Voldemort screamed that Harry was still alive but was cut short as Gamera stepped on him. He smiled at Gamera. The death eaters vanished with the death of their leader. The girl glared at them for moment before disappearing as well.

"Harry" shouted a familiar voice

"Hermione?" said Harry turning as she rammed into hugging him. Ron stood behind her; he looked at Gamera and smiled. Hermione left soon after. Ron whispered something that no one heard expect Asagi who came over to Ron.

"I am sorry for judging you, Gamera"

"What are you talking about?" asked Asagi. Ron jumped when he heard her.

"Nothing" said Ron in a low voice

"Asagi, Ron let's get going" said Harry

"Coming, Harry" said Asagi. She looked at Ron and whispered "We'll talk about this later"

Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Who's the girl with Voldemort and the Death Eaters?


	7. Chapter 6

DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY

Chapter 6: The Renege of Gyoas

Mr. Kusanagi, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were relieved as soon as Harry and Asagi returned home. Once they heard that Gamera was freed, Mr. Kusanagi smiled and hugged them both. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry until his face was about blue. She quickly released him.

"I guess we can go home" said Ginny

A high-pitched screeching sound came from above. They looked to see a pterodactyl like creature fly pass them. Harry and Asagi both gasped. Ron who hid behind Harry was finally noticed by Mrs. Weasley. She started to scream at him.

"Now is not the best time to argue" said Harry

"What was that?" asked Ginny

"Gyoas, Harry call Miss Nagamine." said Asagi. She started running but were stopping by Hermione

Meanwhile

Miss Nagamine was sitting at her home when the phone rang. She answered in with a moment's hesitation.

"Yes"

"This is Harry Potter, a Gyoas are attacking Japan" said Harry franticly over the phone

"Are you sure?" asked Miss Nagamine

"Yes! I just saw it fly by" said Harry

"On my way" said Miss Nagamine

She hung up the phone and left. She knew that Gamera would be there soon.

Back to the Fight

"Hermione what do you think you're doing?" said Harry who appeared after making the call

"Gamera is evil and can't be trusted." said Hermione

"I know Gamera's who I trust" said Asagi. Harry nodded at what she said.

"You're wrong Hermione" said Ron "Gamera is good, you just don't realize it, I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe you"

"You trusted Gamera?" Hermione slapped him across the face "Traitor" and left.

"Gamera's coming" said Harry

As he spoke Gamera appeared flying after the Gyoas. A huge battle erupted from this. It was bigger than the last battle he had witness.

"Come on Gamera" he whispered

"You can do it" shouted Asagi which caused him to jumped about five feet.

Hermione just stated as the fight began. Gamera and Gyoas blocked each other blasts and finally after showing no signs of winning, Gamera decided to take the battle into the air. Gyoas followed him. Gyoas fired a high pitched energy beam it hit Gamera in the face. Harry and Asagi both suddenly had cut marks on their cheeks.

"Harry, Asagi" cried Ron

Gamera and Gyoas left orbit, that's when Gamera grabbed Gyoas leg. They both fell back into the atmosphere. Gyoas got burned in reentry. They watched as Gyoas but its own leg off which caused Gamera to come barrenly towards an oil refinery. It exploded when he hit.

"Gamera" shouted Harry

Hermione cheered as flames soar into the air. Asagi and Harry both focused their minds and used the fire to revive Gamera. Hermione glared in anger at the two. Gamera let a roar that Gyoas counter

"Kill Gamera" shouted Hermione

Gyoas started to use its high pitched beam but before it could fire. Gamera shot a plasma fire. It hit the Gyoas in the face and its head exploded. The body fell to the ground and the rest of it exploded as well.

"See Hermione, Gamera is good" said Harry

"Big deal, he won one fight"

"What's do you have against Gamera?" asked Miss Nagamine who finally showed up

"That's none of your business" said Hermione "That's between Ayana and me"

"Who's Ayana?" asked Ron

"Hermione's sister" said Asagi "That girl we saw standing next to Voldemort must have been Ayana"

"How did you know?" growled Hermione

"Your hatred towards Gamera was all I need to make the connection" said Asagi

"I trusted you Hermione!" said Harry turning his back to her

"Please" begged Hermione

"Too late to apologize, Hermione" said Harry turning to face her "Get out of my sight"

"You'll never find Ayana" said Hermione who was now mad at them "Bye Gamera lovers" She then disappeared into thin air.

"We will you can bet on it" said Harry

"She's gone, now what?" asked Asagi

"We must keep an eye on her" said Miss Nagamine "We could be in serious danger if they find each other. Who knows what they can do"

"We find her" said Harry

"Thanks Harry" said Asagi

Harry felt himself blush and smiled at her. He then looked up at Gamera knowing that a huge battle was about to happen. He also knew that the fate of the world rest on their hands. They had to stop both Ayana and Hermione.

_**To Be Continued.. In Part two which will be Called Attack of Legion. That will come out after the other two fanfics are done.**_


End file.
